


Candelabra

by Hawkscape



Series: Ferrous: Aurora of Vesuvia [3]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Banter, Dinner, Fluff, Food, Gender-Neutral Main Character, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Other, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkscape/pseuds/Hawkscape
Summary: Ferrous has a question they have to ask Julian. They do it classically but with their own personal touch.





	Candelabra

“So, what's the occasion?” Julian smiled slyly as he looked across the small but well-decorated table at his dining companion.

Ferrous’ nervous smile did not dissipate as they shrugged. “Occasion? It’s nothing, I just love you and felt like I wanted to do something special. Spontaneously, on a whim, and with no other cause.”

Julian raised an eyebrow at their slightly anxious yellow glowing. “Of course. With that convincing of a response I have no other course of action than to believe you and drop the subject.” He reached for the bottle between them and poured himself a glass. “Obviously, you somehow got two lobsters in the dead of winter and set up a romantic candlelit dinner on the roof because you just woke up on the right side of the bed today.”

Ferrous puffed up their cheeks. “Hey, I know a lobster guy. It's important to know guys.”  
Julian laughed at their indignation and how it sounded like something he would say. “An apparently magical lobster guy.”

Ferrous crossed their arms in mock indignation. “You don't know the ways of the lobster men.”

Julian laughed again at their choice of words before taking a sip of his drink. He made a small shocked sound and stopped drinking abruptly, holding the glass up. “What is this?”

“Do you not like it?” They sounded slightly concerned. “It’s coffee flavored wine.”

He shook his head. “No, it's not that, I just hadn't expected it.” He took another sip tentatively. “It's actually not bad.” He drank some more and put the glass back down. “Put some in my morning coffee and no one would judge me for drinking before noon.”

Ferrous reached across the table to hit his arm slightly. “Julian no, that's not what it’s for!” They both laughed and felt pleasantly warm from both the alcohol and the companionship. Julian noticed that Ferrous seemed to have calmed down slightly at least and was not as nervous as before, their markings returning to a pleasant swirl of pink and green. They talked about their days and random stories from the past, as well as what they should do tomorrow if the weather was good. General small talk and banter that felt smooth and easy between the two.

Finally, both had mostly finished eating and after noticing this, Ferrous’ nervous energy returned. Julian instantly noticed the shift and was going to ask about it but Ferrous spoke first. “So, uh, your name.”

Julian blinked slightly, waiting for them to continue but when they did not he prompted them. “Yes?”

Ferrous cleared their throat. “Well, you have... you have a lot of names, don't you? Julian Devrok, Illya, Illyushka...”

Julian nodded. “Technically, two of those are the same name, but go on.”

Ferrous nodded back. “Yeah, well, it just seemed kind of... seems kind of unfair you have so many names. You should share one. With me.” They cleared their throat and looked at him expectantly, face and markings near the same shade of pink.

Julian had no idea what they were talking about. Names? Share names? What were they…? His face reddened as it all clicked. “Are you... asking me to marry you?”

Ferrous nodded as they fidgeted, but kept their eyes resolutely on his. Julian stared into their eyes, watching them shine slightly from both the light of the candles on the table and their own markings. He felt like his heart had stopped and like it was hammering out of his chest all at the same time. He only unfroze when he noticed that anxious signaling yellow was slowly overtaking more and more of their markings pink. “Yes! Yes of course I want to marry you!” Ferrous started slightly at his sudden outburst and he got up and stepped around the table to grab the hands they had been fidgeting together. He grabbed them tightly in his own. “Yes, a thousand times yes!”

Ferrous’ face broke into the largest smile he had ever seen, so much that it seemed to make it hard for them to keep their eyes open as their markings became the rosiest pink. They stood up and leaned forward into the taller doctor. “I’m so glad.” They laughed slightly wetly as tears of joy threatened to spill from their eyes. They kissed full of hope and happiness. It wasn't the best kiss because both couldn't stop grinning like fools but it was perfect for them as they seemed to melt into one another in equally crushing hugs. Like they never wanted to be separated from one another.

And now they never would.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to message me!  
> http://hawkscape.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.youtube.com/c/HawkScape  
> http://hawkscape.deviantart.com/


End file.
